


Hang All the Mistletoe, I'm Gonna Get to Know You Better.

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: People keep getting caught under the mistletoe with Eddie.Buck isn't jealous.He isn't.





	Hang All the Mistletoe, I'm Gonna Get to Know You Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rough quality. Just a little fic I wrote while working yesterday to say happy holidays to my fellow Buddies.

 

Buck chops up vegetables for salad and listens to Hen argue with the new guy.

 

“But the cinematography!”  Hen gasps. “And the romance and passion and the **score** _. Oh my god the score._ ”

 

She puts her hand on her chest and sighs wistfully.

 

“I dunno, man.”  Robert shrugs, still flicking through movie options on the television.  “It just makes zero sense. How did they move so easily in the flooding ship.  Dude, they would have gotten stuck and drowned in like every scene, not to mention that dude shoulda lost a hand… girl had bad aim.”

 

“That's not-”

 

“Oh!  And don't get me started on how he had to hold her hand instead of finding his own damn floating door.  There were mad debris everywhere.” Robert physically turns in his seat to glare at Hen, as if this movie has truly offended him.  “That was just irrational. Boy was dumb.”

 

Hen huffs loudly and goes back to sauteing mushrooms and garlic for pasta.  Buck pops a piece of bell pepper in his mouth and chews on it, tossing the rest of the veggies into the salad bowl on top of the arugula and spinach.

 

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I'm gonna side with Bobby 2.0.”  Buck contributes to the conversation finally. “Sounds pretty dumb.”

 

Silence fills the kitchen around Buck and he tilts his head up to look around.  Hen, Robert and Bobby, who Buck had though was sleeping, are all staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Look,”  Buck says.  He raises a judgemental eyebrow at all three of them.  “I don't know why you guys are even surprised anymore. I haven't seen a lot of movies, especially not ones that came out when I wasn't born.”

 

“Are we talking about how the world didn't start til Buck was born?” Chim chimes in as he follows Eddie up the stairs.

 

“Titanic came out when you were like five years old, Buck.”  Bobby laughs and then turns his head to greet Chim and Eddie.  He lets out a yell when he sees them, causing the everyone to turn and look at the stairs.

 

“Ooooh, boys.”  Hen coos at the pair of firefighters.  “Mistletoe. Y'all gotta do it.”

 

Eddie smiles and rolls his eyes before grabbing Chim's head with both hands and landing a loud, probably wet, smacking kiss on the shorter man's cheek.

 

“Gross.”  Chim frowns, wiping at his face.  “You kiss like my grandma.”

 

The rooms fills with laughter, but Buck feels his stomach turn so he goes back to prepping food again.

 

“Alright, shows over.”  Eddie calls out. “I'm starving.”

 

Buck doesn't sit down to eat, claiming that he has a call to make.  He doesn't look back to see if anyone buys it.

 

Buck swears it's not jealousy, he just isn't that hungry anymore.

 

*****

 

Buck doesn't know why, but he can't quite watch when Hen gets stuck under the mistletoe just outside the supply room with Eddie and looks at him like she's just won a trip to vegas.

 

“What?  I'm gay, not dead.”  Hen furrows her brow at everyone just before Eddie spins her and plants a romantic kiss on her.  She scrunched up her nose. “Yep, still super gay.”

 

Buck doesn't know why suddenly his stomach hurts when he should be laughing, but it's definitely not jealousy.

 

*****

 

The team holiday party is just a small get together at their favorite little bar.  They're occupying the back half if the room and hardtop, alternating turns at pool and buying drinks for each other.

 

Buck is at the bar, signaling for another round of drinks for a few of them.

 

“Eddie, look.”  Hen chirps happily.

 

Maddie, Buck, Chim and Eddie all look up at the mistletoe above the bar just between Maddie and Eddie.

 

“Mistletoe!”  Maddie squeals in excitement, reaching to put her arms around Eddie's neck.

 

“Uhhh… excuse me?”  Chim coughs out in disbelief.

 

Maddie turns toward him with a smirk.

 

“Come on, Chim.  You can't _ignore_ mistletoe.”  Maddie turns back to Eddie as Chim throws his hands up, exasperated.  Eddie smirks at her and offers up his cheek in an exaggerated crane of his neck.

 

Maddie laughs and happily pecks his cheek before hugging him tightly.

 

Everyone around them laughs when Chim pulls her into a deep kiss the second she parts from Eddie.

 

Buck turns away and pays for the drinks, even though he's not sure he wants his anymore.

 

*****

 

Bucks slowly starts to forget about the way his insides tie in knots when he watches Eddie kiss other people.  The holidays get closer and closer to being over.

 

On Christmas Day, Robert, Hen, Buck and Eddie go over to Maddie and Chims to watch a basketball game.

 

“Eddie, my man, you are cursed with that stuff.”  Chim laughs, pulling Buck's attention from the just-starting game to the foyer where Robert and Eddie are standing under a large branch of mistletoe.

 

“Jesus, guys, why did you even put that up?”  Eddie shakes his head as he shrugs off his coat.

 

“So we have more excuses to kiss, of course.”  Maddie frowns at Eddie as if the answer is obvious.

 

“You’re dating.  You don't need an excuse.”  Buck gives his sister an unimpressed look.

 

Robert waits until Eddie has put his coat of the rack before taking the much shorter man into his arms and dipping him.  He kisses Eddie with purpose and Chim and Maddie whoop in approval.

 

Eddie grips Roberts shoulders in surprise, but is spun back up onto his feet before he can even register the kiss.  He stands there, looking at Robert with clear confusion written on his face.

 

“What?”  Robert grins.  He looks at the rest of the room then winks at Hen.  “I'm straight, not dead.”

 

Hen cackles and they shoot finger guns at each other as Eddie shoves Robert away exasperated.

 

Buck might get a little worked up and hostile when the Lakers get some bad calls.  It's not that he's bitter with jealousy.

 

Definitely just the game.

 

*****

 

“Awww, it's Buck's turn to get a piece of Eddie.”  Robert cheers as Buck and Eddie enter the loft-kitchen area of the firehouse.  “Get some, bro.”

 

Buck looks up at the ceiling.

 

He'd forgotten about the trap at the top of the stairs.

 

“Shit.  We haven't taken those down yet?”  He stares up at the multicolored sprig and sighs.  When he looks back at Eddie, the other man looks almost hurt at his hesitation.  He puts on a kind smile for Eddie's benefit and reaches out to pull his friend in by the small of his back.

 

Bucks swallows and bends down to place a soft, barely there kiss on Eddie's cheekbone.  His chest tightens with a familiar longing and he pulls away, quick, walking off toward the kitchen.

 

“Buck, wait.”

 

Eddie grabs his hand and pulls.  Buck turns back and Eddie is looking at him with a determined frown and it's the last thing he sees before he's pulled down into a gentle kiss.  Eddie drops his hand, bring both up to Buck's neck and head, trying to deepen the kiss. The tightness in Buck's chest explodes into a molten lava.  It floods through him, reaching the tips of his fingers and toes, and kicking his brain into gear. He takes another step, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist, pressing them closer together as he allows Eddie’s teasing tongue into his mouth and finally kissing back with just as much fervor.

 

Buck hears cheers and laughter from the rest of the people in the firehouse, and the shout of someone saying “Finally!”

 

But he can't be bothered.

 

This is everything he's wanted and he's not going to let it end before he has his fill.

 

They kiss until they're breathing heavily, the joyful Christmas music and chatter from their coworkers filling Buck's ears as they finally pull apart.

 

Eddie is grinning with red, swollen lips and Buck feels his chest swell with pride at the fact that he's the reason for it.

 

“I've been waiting all month to get stuck under the mistletoe with you.”  Eddie laughs. He breath is warm across Buck's face, and it takes everything Buck has not to just cut him off with another kiss.  “I didn't wanna waste me chance to kiss you on that sorry excuse for a peck you gave me.”

 

Buck sighs and rolls his eyes, but presses their forehead together.

 

“How about I give you an infinite amount of chances to kiss me to make up for it?”  Buck offers.

 

“Yeah?”  Eddie whispers, his smile stretching ever wider.

 

Buck gives a tiny nod.

 

“Only if you promise that I'm the _only_ one you're going to be kissing.”  Buck grumbles playfully.

 

“ **God** , I knew you were jealous, you dork.”  Eddie snorts softly. “You were the only one I ever wanted an excuse to kiss.”

 

“You don't ever need an excuse again.”  Buck presses their smiles together again just to prove that he means it.


End file.
